El día del trabajador en Konoha
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Es el día del trabajador en Konoha, ¿cómo afectará esto a sus habitantes?


**EL DÍA DEL TRABAJOR EN KONOHA**

Un Poco tarde si, pero aquí va otra de mis paranois con historias cortas del mundo de Naruto, esta vez haciendo referencia al día del trabajo, ¿cómo vivirán los habitantes de Konoha un día donde está prohibido trabajar?

Caían las once de la mañana cuando Naruto salía disparado de su casa en dirección al puesto de Ramen de Ichikaru para desayunar y, de paso, reservar su comida. Finalmente había cobrado el dinero de la última misión, así que tenía que aprovechar al máximo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó, sintió como si todo su mundo se viniera abajo, ya que el puesto estaba cerrado.

- ¡¿Pero qué-? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Desde una ventana del edificio contiguo a donde estaba situado el puesto, el anciano Ichikaru se asomó y le saludó.

- ¡Ey, Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

- ¡¿Qué demoniso quieres que haga aquí? ¡He venido a comer!

- ¿Qué has venido a comer? ¿En verdad tenías pensado que hoy te cocinase también?

- ¿Y por qué no? Lo haces a menudo.

- Hoy es el día del trabajador Naruto, es un día de descanso para todo el mundo. Lo siento, pero hoy no cocino.

- ¡¿Qué? – Según recordaba, algo le había dicho Kakashi cuando volvieron hace dos días de la última misión, pero no había prestado mucha atención por lo cansado que estaba - ¡¿Y qué como yo ahora?

- Pues lo que tengas en casa, porque ningún bar ni restaurante está abierto hoy.

- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? – Exclamó Naruto mientras veía como el viejo Ichikaru desaparecía de la ventana y la cerraba.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, ¿y ahora que iba a hacer? Que recordase, en su casa no tenía nada decente para comer, y el ramen se le había acabado. No tenía otro remedio, se iba a recorrer la aldea en busca de algún restaurante que estuviese abierto, tenía que haberlo, sin lugar a dudsa.

Kakashi miraba el monumento de piedra dedicado a los grandes héroes que habían luchado por la aldea. Allí, entre todos los nombres grabados en la piedra, estaba el de varios amigos suyos, pero sobre todo el de uno en particular, al que siempre iba a ver.

Rin apareció de la nada y se quitó la máscara de Anbu, acercándose a su antiguo compañero de grupo.

- ¿Ni en un día de fiesta dejas de venir aquí? Deberías tomarte un descanso.

- Y lo estoy haciendo, ¿no lo ves?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kakashi señaló algo que había debajo de él, algo sobre lo que estaba sentado, una silla plegable.

- Hoy he venido y estoy sentado.

- No me refería a eso Kakashi… - le dijo Rin, cayéndole una gota por detrás de la cabeza.

Hinata titubeaba a la hora de llamar a la puerta. Se había armado de valor para acudir a la casa de Naruto y decirle si quería ir a la playa con ella y con el resto de sus compañeros, pero no se atrevía a llamar.

Tenía varias dudas; como se lo iba a decir, que tono de voz iba a poner, como propornérselo, etc., todo eran dudas y más dudas.

Cerro los ojos, respiró hondo y luego se golpeo las mejillas para darse un ánimo y llamó a la puerta. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió sola, algo que le extraño.

- ¿Naruto…. kun?

Cuando la puerta se abrió del todo, algo oscuro y desagradable le golpeó en la cara. Había algo en esa casa que lanzaba ondas maléficas al ambiente. ¿Le había pasado algo a Naruto?

Con mucho cuidado, activó el Byakugan, y poco a poco entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Rock Lee y su maestro, Gai, observaban el mar mientras se retiraban las gafas de sol. Habían acudido a la playa con varios de los ninja novatos y algunos de sus maestros. Todos estaban listos para divertirse en un día de fiesta como ese, pero ellos tenían otros planes.

- ¡Escúchame Lee, es un día como este, un luchador debe saber también como relajarse! ¡Un día de fiesta también puede ser un día perfecto para entrenar bajo este sofocante sol!

- ¡Si, Gai-sensei!

- ¡Por eso, vamos a sentarnos tranquilamente y a soportar este sol abrasante sin hacer nada! ¡¿Estás listo?

- ¡Si, Gai-sensei!

Y ambos se tumbaron encima de una toalla, se pusieron de nuevo las gafas de sol, y se prepararon para estar ahí tumbados por las próximas seis horas que pasarían allí.

- Estos dos… deberían saber divertirse… - suspiró TenTen - ¿No crees, Neji?

La joven miró a su compañero que estaba tumbado en una hamaca, con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba música con un walkman.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me has dicho algo?

- Y tú deberías saber tener un término medio – pensó para si misma.

Por otro lado, Chouji estaba comiendo una mariscada en un puesto playero, acompañado por Ino y Shikamaru.

- Ey, Chouji, no te comas también nuestra parte. Bastantes problemas tengo ya con haber venido a la fuerza – protestó el joven Nara.

- ¡Lo siento, pero es que está muy bueno!

- ¡Pero bueno, ¿qué forma de perder el tiempo es esta en la playa?

Ino golpeó la mesa y se puso en pie, haciendo que todos los presentes, incluidos sus compañeros de grupo la mirasen.

- ¡La playa es el lugar perfecto para ligar con chicas bonitas! ¡Chicas bonitas como yo! – Exclamó mientras se ponía en una pose sexy resaltando la figura que le hacía el bikini con estampado de flores violetas.

Por unos segundos, todos la miraron, pero luego todos se sintieron deprimidos, como si ese día se hubiera acabado para ellos.

- ¡¿Pero qué os pasa? ¡¿Vais a insinuarme que no soy guapa?

Sin más, Ino comenzó a golpear a todos los chicos que había en el antro, lo que eran la mayoría de los clientes, levantando una gran humareda debido a lo rápido que golpeaba a la gente.

Un poco más lejos, Kurenai y Asuma observaban el espectáculo.

- Hay que ver que alumna más enérgica tienes.

- Si, la verdad es que si.

Asuma le aplicó la crema solar por la espalda mientras aprovechaba para hacerle un pequeño masaje. Kurenai, en respuesta de la buena habilidad de su compañero, dejo escapar algunos gemidos de placer que hicieron ruborizarse a Asuma.

- ¿L-Lo estoy haciendo bien?

- Si… tú no pares por favor… - le rogó con voz sensual.

- E-Está bien…

A los dos los miraron Kiba y Shino desde la costa. Era un espectáculo que no entendían a que se debía, pero a ellos ni fu ni fa, habían venido solo a divertirse.

- Me pregunto donde estará Hinata, hace rato que hemos venido y aún no ha aparecido.

- Conociéndola, aún estará delante de la puerta de Naruto – le dijo Shino.

- Si… es verdad… ¿no crees Akamaru?

- ¡Guau! – Respondió su amigo perruno.

Pero, ¿la iban a esperar? Era su compañero de grupo, ¿pero quién podía resistirse con ese calor a darse un buen chapuzón? Pues nadie, así que se metieron de cabeza a nadar.

Sakura caminaba tarareando camino a casa de Naruto. Iba cargada con un par de bolsas llena de comida. Conociendo a Naruto, seguro que se le habría olvidado que era fiesta y seguro que no tendría donde caerse muerto para comer.

Sintiendo pena por él, y habiéndolo previsto, ya estaba lista para ir y cocinarle algo al pobre. Se lo debía, a fin de cuentas se estaba matando a entrenar para poder ir a por Sasuke tan pronto tuvieran una pista, así que no estaba de mas prepararle algo de comer en recompensa.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, tocó a la puerta y esta se abrió sola.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Estás en casa?

Despacio, y un poco asustada, entró poco a poco en la casa hasta que, por una corriente de aire, la puerta se cerró de golpe, pegándole un buen susto.

- Dios… susto…

Cuando miro al frente, algo pasó por delante de ella. Ese algo se quedo fijamente mirándola, como si se hubiera quedado congelada. Vestía únicamente un bañador gris de una única pieza, y lo que cargaba en sus manos era algo que parecían sábanas.

- ¿Sakura… san? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Sakura se limpió primero los ojos y luego volvió a mirar bien. Si, sin duda era Hinata. Luego salió fuera y comprobó la placa de la puerta, donde claramente ponía Uzumaki Naruto. Entonces, no había error posible, no se había equivocado de casa.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí, Hinata?

Tsunade dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando sumergió su cuerpo entró en contacto con el agua caliente de las termas. Sin duda, de todo el año, el día del trabajo era su día favorito, ya que no tenía que hacer nada y podía eludir sus obligaciones como Hokage.

- Esto sienta de maravilla, ¿verdad, Shizune?

- Y qué lo digas, Tsunade-sama – le respondió su alumna número uno que acababa de sentarse a su lado.

- Ojala fueran todos los días el día del trabajador, así no tendría que pasarme el día tras informes….

- Y qué lo digas, este día es genial – afirmó una voz.

No sabían si había sido un error suyo o que, pero jurarían que habían escuchado la voz de un hombre provenir de detrás de una roca. Cuando se acercaron y rodearon la roca, vieron claramente como Jiraiya estaba allí sentando bebiendo un vaso de sake.

- Hola.

- ¡Jiraiya-san, ¿qué hace aquí? – Exclamó Shizune volviendo a meterse en el agua y dándose la vuelta, avergonzada - ¡Este es el baño de mujeres! ¡Si quiere mirar hágalo de lejos, como siempre!

- Es que como hoy es el día del trabajador, pues me he dicho, en lugar de trabajar mirándolas a esconcidas, las miro directamente y así de paso descanso yo también, ¿a qué es una buena idea, Tsunad-?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Tsunade le propinó un fortísimo puñetazo que lo lanzó volando por los aires, hasta perderse en la lejanía.

- Ni en un día de descanso como este me deja tranquila ese idiota…

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa estaba desmayado. Se había recorrido toda la aldea pero no había encontrado ni un solo sitio abierto, tal y como le había dicho el viejo Ichikaru.

Rendido, tendría que aguantar ese día con lo que tuviera en casa, que no era mucho, así que tendría que apañárselas como pudiera.

Cuando abrió la puerta, un golpe de aire fresco y un olor dulce de una comida en pleno proceso de coción le llegó a sus fosas nasales. Como un animal salvaje, siguió el olor de la comida para detectar de donde provenía, hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí, se quedo a cuadros con los que vio.

- Ah, hola, Naruto – le saludo Sakura, guiñándole un ojo.

- H-H-Hola, Naruto-kun… - le saludó Hinata, con una reverencia.

Verlas allí, en su cocina y cocinando para él ya era algo que lo dejaba a cuadros, pero, además, ambas estaban vestidas únicamente con un bañador y encima un delantal. Tan solo eso.

El joven ninja se dio un puñetazo en la cara para despertar de ese sueño, pero no, le dolió mucho. Estaba claro, no era un sueño, estaba bien despierto.

Volvió a echar un vistazo para ver si esa imagen no iba a desvanecerse una vez abriese los ojos. No, allí estaban por un lado Hinata y por otro Sakura, cocinando.

- ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-? – Tartamudeó, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.

- Como sabíamos que hoy estarías sin nada de comer, hemos venido a prepararte algo – le respondió Sakura, mientras ponía algunos platos en la mesa.

- P-P-P-P-P-P – volvió a tartamudear, señalando sus cuerpos.

- ¿Ah, esto? Es qué como tenías la casa tan sucia hemos aprovechado para limpiarla y como hemos sudado tanto, nos hemos puesto el bañador, ¿verdad, Hinata?

La joven Hyuga, roja como un tomate, solo asintió mientras dejaba el plato que acababa de preparar sobre la mesa.

Naruto se sentó en la mesa, ¿acaso se había equivocado de día y hoy era el día de los inocentes? No sé podía creer que su amada y querida Sakura le estuviera preparando la comida, ¡y mucho menos en bañador! Sin olvidar también a Hinata, claro.

- Bueno, ya puedes empezar a comer – le dijo Sakura, sentándose ambas chicas en la mesa.

Con el hambre de lobo que tenía, el joven se preparo para degustar los platos, pero Sakura le detuvo ambas manos antes de que pudiera tocar nada.

- Cuando termines… nos gustaría que nos dijeras que plato te gusta más, si el que ha preparado Hinata o el mío… ¿sabes?

Naruto miró a Sakura; sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como los de un demonio y, cuando miro a Hinata, tuvo la sensanción que, aunque estuviera disimulando, también le miraba indirectamente.

En menudo lío estaba metido, por un lado quería comenzar a degustar todos y cada uno de los platos pero, ahora que sabía que tenía que dar su opinión sobre cual estaba mejor, lo que le formó un nudo en el estómago que casi le quitó por completo el hambre que tenía.

Tenía que pensar en algo, sino por un lado tenía a Sakura, que aunque le parecía muy guapa y mona, y acabaría matándole si le decía que le había gustado más los platos de Hinata. Y, por otro lado, no sabía lo que Hinata sería capaz de hacerle si le decía que le habían gustado más los platos de Sakura.

Pero, es que, en realidad tenía un gran problema, y es que no sabía que platos había cocinado cada una y, si se los preguntaba, seguramente se enfadarían.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió todos los platos y se los metió en la boca, masticando lo más rápido que pudo y tragándoselo todo de golpe. Casi notó como su estómago estaba a punto de reventar, pero se contuvo todo lo que pudo para digerir lo más rápido la comida.

Hinata y Sakura le miraban estupefactas, no se esperaba eso de Naruto. Tras tirarse un eructo, Naruto, solo dijo una cosa:

- Estaba todo muy bueno.

Furiosa, Sakura le pegó un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzó disparado por la ventana, volando hacía el cielo, perdiéndose pronto en el horizonte.

- Será idiota… - rugió Sakura – Mira que no entender los sentimientos de las mujeres.

Por un lado, Hinata estaba realmente de acuerdo con Sakura, Naruto no había tenido mucho tacto a la hora de comerse la comida que habían preparado. Pero otro, estaba feliz, por un día se había sentido como si fuera su esposa: había lavado, planchado, cocinado y limpiado su casa. Realmente, aunque era un día de descanso, ella no había descansado nada, pero se era muy feliz con eso de pensar, que quizás algún día, pudiera hacer cosas como las de este día de forma seguida con Naruto a su lado.


End file.
